1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio processing and more particularly to voice equalization.
2. Description of Related Art
Environmental and other background noises pose a challenge for both transmission and reception of speech over communication channels. The noise may corrupt voice signals such that transmitted speech signals are reduced in audibility and intelligibility. For example, if the speech signal originates from a noisy environment and has not been properly noise suppressed prior to transmission, a receiving listener will have to cope with this noise mixed in with the speech.
Additionally, local noise may interfere with reception of speech from a far end (e.g., remote environment) as perceived by a listener. That is, local noise may interfere with the listener's ability to discern received speech. In many cases, playback of the received speech signal may occur through a small loudspeaker, such as that found on a cellular phone. The size restriction of this loudspeaker may introduce limitations in terms of frequency response and power handling capability of the audio device (e.g., mobile phone). The received speech signal may be masked by the local noise. As a result the intelligibility and audibility of the speech signal is reduced.
Currently, there are many methods for reducing background noise in an adverse audio environment prior to transmission. However, these systems do not take into account local noise at the receiver's end. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to provide voice equalization that improve audibility and intelligibility of received speech signals in a noisy local environment.